Chimère (chapitre inventer parmes soin)
by M.Mi
Summary: Résumer : fan du couple Sasunaru/Narusasu j’ai trouvé une histoire de KoTenshi intitullé  Chimère  que j’ai adoré et d’on j’attends impatiemment la suite… DEPUIT 5-6 ANS ! Vu que l’auteur originel a abendonné sa fic j’ai ecrit mon propre final! (je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation des auteurs pour les écrires, mais si ça les gêne je les retirerai!)
1. Chapitre 8

Les perssonnage de naruto appartienne a Masashi Kishimoto

L'histoire Originelle appartiens a KoTenshi, seul les 3 dernier chapitre m'appartienne.

Chapter 8 : L'odeur de l'ame-sœur.

Un an auparavant, samedi matin.

Naruto ce dirigeais ver le domicile de Iruka son père d'adoption, le seul avec qui il pouvait parler de son cœur briser.

Durant le trajet il repassait a tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec l'Uchiwa et penser qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir de cette façon le fendis le cœur, c'est dalleur les larmes au joues qu'Iruka le trouva a sa porte.

« Naruto ! Mais qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleur-tu ? »

Naruto ne dit pas un mot et plongea dans les bras réconfortent de son père en pleurent de plus belle.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sorti de son sommeille avec un drôle de sensation, comme ci son cœur était arracher par des démons intérieur. Portent l'horreur rose se portait comme un charme à dormir prés de lui, même endormi elle était étouffante.

Sont coté animal la tel vraiment choisi, ça il en doutait de plus en plus, il ne maitrisa pas encor le loup qu'il était mais devinait que ce dernier ne supportait pas la féline rose, en particulier quand on voit les griffures sur les murs et la bel morsure visible sur le bras gauche de Sakura.

En se lèvent il se dirigea ver la salle de bain, Sasuke allait se débarbouiller le vissage quand il remarqua son T-shirt nouer a son avant-bras.

Tout son corps empestait l'odeur de la chatte saufs son bras drois qui fut protéger par son vêtement.

« au moin je ne purait pas par ici. Il aurait put me protéger le corp entier si il ne suporte pas cette odeur non plus ! » Pensa Sasuke.

Mais tout c'est pensé s'envola quand il retira le T-shirt, c'est a ce moment la qu'une odeur lui titilla les narines.

Il ignoré pourquoi mais cette odeur l'attirais, il voullai en sentir plus ,son cœur batait a tout ronpre, il se sentait en pais et en armonie avec elle !

Mais avec qui ? a qui apartenait cette odeur ? en ferment les yeux et en réfléchisent il entandit une vois !

Une phrase a la fois douce, chaleureuse mais imprégner d'une infime tristesse, au début il ne copris pas ce qu'elle disait mais en inbimant ses narine une dernier fois de l'odeur aléchante un flash le pris en plaine face.

Un Souvenir,

Un souvenir flous, ou plus précisément un souvenir Vocale de son coté animal apparu dans son esprit !

« C'est la dernier fois que je te vois ainsi, alors merci pour tout.

Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime vraiment au final. Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelleras pas demain. »

Sasuke se tenait par le lavabo du robinet pour éviter de s'écrouler, pour une raison qu'il ignorai son cœur bâtais la chamade et des cristaux liquide compensait a apparaitre au coin de ses yeux.

« Sasuke-chou, le p'tit déj est pr.. et ca va ? » questionna Deidara qui venait le chercher.

« Non ca va, tout va bien. » Sasuke ce nettoyer les mains avent de rejoindre son frère a la cuisine. Il était sertaint maintenant, Sakura n'était pas son âme-sœur mais son frère et Deidara a certainement du lui cacher la vérité volontairement, pourquoi ? Et a qui appartenait cette odeur qui lui paraissait ci familier ?

Il décida de poser c'est quetion a son frère des ce soir, quand sakura ne sera plus dans les parages(ou plutôt dans ces pates).

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto avait tout raconté à Iruka et Kakashi…

Oui Kakashi, ce dernier était dans la maison du dauphin quand Naruto à pleurer dans c'est bras. Il est en faite l'âme-sœur de Iruka, sella ne gainai pas le moins du monde de raconter c'est problème a l'amant de sont père, le considèrent comme décha membre de la famille.

« Alors ci j'ais bien compris, tu es l'âme-sœur de Sasuke mais par un malencontreux hasard il c'est caser avec Sakura. Et pour éviter un scandale et pour te 'protéger' comme il le dit, tu ne dois rien lui révélé seulement par prétexte que tu es humain ! »

« Oui » dis-il faiblement

« Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un animal aquatique que je ne peu pas sortir avec Kakashi. »

« Du calme mon dauphin, Naruto est un humain et tu sais que les humain son mal accepter par les chimères. On ni peu rien. »

« Justement ! Naruto n'est pas un humain ! c'est Une Chimère-Mythiq… »Iruka bloqua ca bouche en finissant par en 'mince' mal prononcer, mais le mal étais fait.

Naruto et Kakashi rester bouche bée devant la révélation non voulu d'Iruka.

« Une Chimère-Mythique ! Naruto est une Chimère-Mythique !! J'ai une Chimère-Mythique dans ma classe !!!! » s'étouffa kakashi.

« Attendez attendez, et puis d'ailleurs c'est quoi une Chimère-Mythique ?? » demanda Naruto voyant que le mot 'mythique' impressionnais Kakashi.

Naruto aurai put rire avec la tête méduser que Kakashi fessait ci l'atmosphère n'étais pas ci tendu.

Une chose est sur, Naruto ce rappellera toute ca vie de cette nuit : La nuit de ca Premier transformation !

On va enfin découvrir à quoi Naruto ressemble en animal!(même ci je suis sur que vous avez une idée à quoi il ressemblera.) bref a!


	2. Chapitre 9

Chapter 9 : La vérité révélée.

Un an auparavant, samedi après Mating season.

Je courrai ! Je courrai encore et encore. Il fallait a tout pris que j'ai le cœur net ! je n'arrive pas a croire qu'après tout ce temps, mon père ne m'ai jamais rien révélé.

Flash Back :

« Attendez attendez, et puis d'ailleurs c'est quoi une Chimère-Mythique ?? »

«Une chimère mythique est une chimère dont l'apparence est celle d'une créature mythologique comme une licorne ou un dragon, se son les créatures les plus rare du monde. Dans la hiérarchie Chimérique elle sons en premier place, avent même la haute-Elite. Mais aujourd'hui cette race ces complètement éteinte ou alors les survivants se cache loin des regards.» Expliqua Kakashi.

« Et ton père et ta mère fessait partie de cette catégorie. » dit simplement Iruka

J'en croyais pas mes oreille je regardais intensément Iruka pour trouver la moindre trace de 'C'est-une-blague-je-te-fais-marcher' mais rien, nada, que dalle.

« Je voulait te l'avouer qua la fin de tes étude mais … vu que tu a rencontré ton âme-sœur, il serait préférable que tu passe la cérémonie maintenant. »

« Mais de quoi tu parle Iruka ? De quelle cérémonie tu parle ? »

« Il parle de ta cérémonie du passage à l'âge adulte ! »

Je me retourne ver cette vois qui vient de parlé, a l'encolure de la salle ce retrouve Tsunade, le regard embrumé de fierté et de tristesse mélanger.

« Minato Namikaze, l'ancien directeur de L'établissement et Kushina Uzumaki étais tes parent. Ci tu veux tout connaitre sur tes origine, trouve une hache et défonce l'entré de ta cave ! » Dit-elle sans bouger d'un poil.

Ni une ni deux je quitte le salon à grande emgenbé et cour ver ma demeure.

: Fin du Flash Back

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Le grand Minato, le génie de l'académie qui en 2 est sortie majeur de sa promotion et qui en plus et devenue le meilleur directeur avent baa-chan est mon Père !!! C'est pas possible, il dois y avoir erreur sur la personne » je continuai a courir, une hache récupéré au club-jardinier a la main je continuai a me récité ses pensée encore et encore jusqu'à enfin j'arrive a destination.

OoOoOoOoO

Médusée, Naruto étais simplement médusée, après avoir détruis la porte de la cave il ce trouvait dans une grande salle qui a du servir de bibliothèque vue le nombre d'armoires rempli de livres.

En s'approchent du centre il aperçu un vieux lecteur cassette et une fiole continent du vin rouge… non en s'approchant de plus prés, ce n'est pas du vin mais du SANG !

Etent de plus en plus intrigué, Naruto s'approcha du lecteur cassette et actionna le bouton Play.

« Bonjour Naruto, ci tu es ici c'est que tu dois être bien grand aujourd'hui. » une voix familiere masculine sortie du lecteur, Naruto compris facilement qui s'agissait de Minato son père, c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il écouta attentivement l'enregistrement.

« …au moment ou j'enregistre cette cassette tu viens de naitre et Kushina ma tendre épouse… ta mère et morte en te mettent au monde, je ne t'en veux aucunement mais il est vrais qu'elle me manque chaque jour un peut plus mais le plus difficile sera cens doute ce que tu devras surmonter. Les Chimère-Mythique son des Chimère à la très grande capacité, certaines d'entre elle sons immortel d'autre peut voyagez dans le temps, pour notre parts nous somme de la race des renards plus du légendaire Kyubi. Tu a du cens doute le comprendre notre espèce est très crains par nos semblable, de nombreuse lignez de Chimère-Mythique on été décimé par cette même peur.

Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive malheur alors que tu a t'en de chose à découvrir… j'ai donc décidé de scellez la chimère qui est en toi pour que tu vives comme un humain ordinaire, ton sang de Chimère-Mythique ce trouves dans cette fiolle a coté du lecteur. Bien sur le choix de reprendre t'est pouvoir ou de resté un humain t'appartient de droit,

Qu'importe le chois que tu décideras sache que ta mère et moi t'aimons de toutes notre âmes, adieu mon fils et sois heureux ! »

Bouleversée et heureux jusqu'aux larmes voila ce que ressentais Naruto en ce moment, il observa la fiole de plus près et pensait a tous ce qu'il avait découvert : il est le fils de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki ET il est en réalité une chimère spécial don les pouvoir serait enfermé au fon de lui et la clé serai cette fiole contenant son PROPRE sang ! Cette journée est de plus en plus bizarre mais un doutes survien a son espris : « ci je suis en réalité une chimère est-ce que j'aurai le droit d'aimé Sasuke ? Ci je le redeviens pourrai-je être a c'est coté ? » Sons cœur battais la chamade a cette pensé mais il devait réfléchir calmement, que désira-t-il plus que tous au monde ? La réponse lui flasha aux yeux comme une évidence : il désirait et voulait vivre opérait de Sasuke Uchiwa pour toujours ! il pris une grande inspiration et après avoir vidé le flacon il sombra dans l'incontience.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke étais assis droits comme un I a attendre les explications de son frère et son compagnon, une fois c'être débarrassé du chwiguem rose il les a fait appelé dans le salon et leur a raconté ce qui ces passé ce matin, a son récit il vit son frère blêmir et Dei auptempéré de la tête affirment qu'il étais sur la bonne vois.

« Dites moi la vérité, pourquoi toute cette mascarade pourquoi tu veux que je me méte en couple avec cette horreur rose alors qu'elle n'est PAS mon âme-sœur ? » s'emporta Sasuke

« C'est compliqué, on ne voulait pas que tu t'em prenne a lui.. »

« Par ce qu'en plus c'est un mec, tu c'est tres bien que je m'en fiche du sexe de mon partenaire alors pourquoile caché ? tu crois vraiment que j.. »

« Par ce que c'est un humain ! » fini pas avouer Deidara.

Sasuke étais fiché sur places, son loup avais choisi un homme humain !

« Deidara !! » « A non Itachi sa suffit les secret, ce n'est pas toi qui a récupéré Sasuke la dernière fois. Tu na pas vue dans qu'elle étas j'ai du laissé ce pauvre gamain, les séparations on été douloureuse a voir. » Avoua tristement Dei.

A cette révélation un flash emporta l'esprits de Sasuke , il voyais un visage fin des cheveux couleur or et des yeux bleu ciel referment une profonde tristesse et la cette frase qui la enté toute la journée reaparu « C'est la dernier fois que je te vois ainsi, alors merci pour tout.

Tu sais, je crois que je t'aime vraiment au final. Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelleras pas demain. »

Cette vois ce visage il les reconnait pour les avoir déjà entendu au lycée il en était certain et la sent qu'il ne comprenne il entendit qu'on l'appelait au loin et sens s'en rendre compte un nom sortie de ces levre : « Naruto »

Que va t'il ce passé? Vous le serez au dernier chapitre! Bizou.


	3. Chapitre 10 (Final)

Chapter 10 : Le loup et le renard.

Un an auparavant, samedi après Mating season.

Il courait le plus rapidement possible vers cette appel qui le guidait vers son instinct qui hurlait de ce dépêché vers son cœur qui lui disait de ne pas perdre cette chance, vers ou courait-il Sasuke n'en savais rien il savait seulement qu'après un moment de flottement il entendit un hurlement animal qui lui étais adressé et plus il s'en approchait plus il sentait que son loup débordait de joie et a son arrivé il comprit pourquoi.

La au beau milieu d'une clairière prés d'un lac sous la pleine lune ce trouvai le plus beau renard qu'il na jamais ausé admiré : un corps fin et agile, un pelage orangé mais soyeux et au reflet argenté et doré et des yeux ci bleu qu'il pourrait faire pâlir la couleur du ciel.

« Une minute, ces yeux … ces ceux de Naruto ! Naruto est une chimère !? C'est qu'oi ce délire !!»

Le renard Naruto remarqua que le loup étais perdu dans ces pensé et décida de lui en sortir en ce collant à lui, l'effet fut immédiat Sasuke sentie tout son corps et son âme emplis de joies rien qu'avec ce contacte mais il voulait plus beaucoup plus.

Naruto s'éloignai du loup et l'invita à le suivre ces cote a cote après une course ébouriffante qu'ils arrivaient dans un petits terrier entouré de buisson et de feuille, Naruto s'allongea sur le lit de feuille et ce retransforma en être mi-renard mi-humain s'en sen rendre comte. Sasuke est emplis de désir pour cet ange à queue de renard devant lui

Il ce transforma lui aussi et se colla a cette être qu'il désira tant, c'est durant le baisé qu'il s'échangeait que Naruto repris conscience avec la réalité.

« Qu… que c'est t il passé ? qu'oi Sasuke mais que fait tu a poil chez moi ??? »

« de un : on n'est pas chez toi, de deux : tu est aussi nue et de trois : je suis sur le point de te faire mien alors profite. » dit Sasuke amusé de la panique et de l'incompréancion sur le vissage de son blond et avent qu'il n'en ragoute il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et toute la fougue qui l'abritait.

Naruto était totalement perdu mais tout ce qu'il savait s'était qu'il est dans les bras de Sasuke et que ce dernier embrassa divinement bien mais le temps qu'il ce remette de ces émotions ce dernier en profita pour descendre doucement en laissent trainé des baissé sur son chemin avent d'arrivé a son membre gonflé, Naruto essaya de l'arrêté :

« Attend tu pense faire quoi la ! Ne fait pas çAAaaaaaahh. » trop tard Naruto étais piégé entre sa raison qui lui disais que c'était mal et son cœur qui lui chantais de ce laissé allé mais le pouvais t-il vraiment, certes maintenant il est une chimère a par entière la preuve est cette queue qu'il détiens mais Sasuke est en couple avec Sakura pouvait –il vraiment ce lier a lui malgré les conséquence que sa prendra.

« Arête Sasuke on ne peut pas faire ça, je ne peux pas. » dit t il en l'attrapent par le bras

« Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?»demanda Sasuke agacé

« Parce que tu ai avec Sakura, parce que je veux veux pas être le seul a avoir des sentiments, parce que je ne veut a te crées des problèmes et surtout parce tout ça n'est qu'un rêve trop irréelle pour être vrai ! » fini Naruto en pleur.

En comprenant le sens de sa phrase Sasuke compris qu'au bout de ses visite en loup il avait finalement séduit le blond mais vu qu'il est un homme est surtout un humain (même ci ce n'est plus le cas) Naruto pense qu'ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble, c'est avec tendresse que Sasuke décida de détruire tout les doutes et les peurs de son bien aimé.

« Sakura n'est rien pour moi, je me moque que tu sois une chimère ou pas, Tu es mon âme-sœur l'être le plus précieux a mes yeux et je ne désire qu'une chose : que tu m'appartiennes tout entier mais sera tu capable de m'accepté ? Accepteras-tu de te lier à moi pour la vis ? Acceptes-tu mon amour ? »

Sasuke regarda droits dans les yeux de Naruto attendant sa raiponce, ce dernier ne voyais que sincérité, tendresse mais surtouts amour, beaucoup d'amour pour lui.

Toucher a en perdre la voix Naruto lui répondit de la dernier façon que son corps lui permis : il embrassa Sasuke d'un baiser magique et plain d'entrain, lentement mais surement l'échange s'échauffa et les rendis pantellent.

…Début du lemon !...

Toujours avec la même délicatesse sasuke caressa le dos les omoplates le corps de son amant, il l'embrasse au cou et décent au tétonds qu'il lèche caresse et mordille tous en ce gorgent des gémissements et petit crie de son renardeau, bon dieu il pourrait jouir rien qu'avec le son de cette voie ci érotique mais il a d'autre projet en cour.

Il descendit encor en atteignant le ventre plat du renard introduisant sa langue dans le nombril pour imité l'acte qui allais suivre, ce qui excita d'avantage Naruto qui ne savais plus ou ce donné de la tête, Finalement Sasuke atteignis son objectif et sans crier gare il engloba d'un trais la verge de Naruto. Perdue dans cette océan de luxure Naruto ne remarqua même pas le spectacle qu'il offrait au loup : les cheveux en sueur, la lèvre gonflée a force d'être mordillé, ce corps humide a ce damné et ces yeux ce regard pus lumineux que la galaxie elle-même. Au non Naruto sais pas a quel pois il pousse Sasuke a la limite de l'implosion mais malgré tous Sasuke veux faire les choses correctement et sachant qu'il est le 1er a lui faire découvrir le monde de l'amour charnel il ne veut en aucun blessé Naruto pour sa 1er fois. Tous en le léchant il enduit ses doigts de sa propre salive et l'introduit petit a petit a l'intérieur de Naruto, lentement il élargi le passage pour lui faire le moins de mal possible au moment fatidique, un peu gêné pas ces doigts qui farfouille son intimité il oublie tous quand il sent une décharge traversé sa colonne vertébral le fessant crié de plus belle. « Trouvé ! » entent' il avent de sentir le doigt frappé fortement sa prostate s'en mégarde le fessant de plus en plus déliré et c'est dans un crie libérateur que le renardeau éjacule dans la bouche de son loup qui na pas finie avec lui.

Ne pouvant plus ce contenir il pénétra d'un coup jusqua la guarde et ne bouga plus laissent Naruto s'habitué a sa présence, Naruto avais le souffle coupé : la douleur étais vive mais bref et la il ne ressentait qu'un plaisir ci puissant que les larmes lui montais aux yeux.

« Tu a mal ? » questionna le loup inquiet de voir des larmes sur le visage d'ange,

« Non, je suis juste tellement heureux de te sentir en moi, je ne peut pas empêché mes larme de coulé. » avoua Naruto, rassuré Sasuke senti le renard bouger et ce collé d'avantage a lui, « bouge, fais tous ce que tu désir mais surtout fait nous monté au 7e ciel ! » murmura Naruto d'un sourire malicieux et d'un regard de défit, ils ce mire a bouger en symbiose et augmente le ritme progressivement, Naurto crie et supplie pour toujours plus et Sasuke continu de le pénétré en caressant embrassent et mordent répondant au feu incandescent qu'il sen en son amant.

« Sa,Sa,Sasu je aah je, je vai… »

« oui moi aussi ! va ci jouis pour moi renardeau ! » Sasuke martelé profondément la prostate de Naruto et la

« ah,ah,ah, AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » Dans un hurlement primaire digne des temps ancien Naruto se vide sur le matelas de feuille et Sasuke éjacule en lui le marquant de sa présence, de son odeur et le fessant cient.

…Fin du Lemon….

Il ce retira é s'étala a ces côté épuisé mais conquis, Naruto a la recherche de chaleur ce colle d'avantage a Sasuke qui possessive comme il est l'enchaine de ces bras sous le regard amusé de son amant, tien en parlent de ça…

« Sasuke… est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant on n'est… » gêné comme pas possible Naruto ce tue et Sasuke lui viens en aide :

« Amant oui, a partir d'aujourd'hui nous somme amant et qu'importe ce que pense les autre je te garderais toujours a mes coté ! » affirma-t-il, heureux comme il a jamais étés Naruto enlace le loup de tous son amour, c'est caché dans une tanière feuillagé qu'un hybride loup et un hybride renard dorme a la belle étoile, leur queue enroulé l'une a l'autre pour ne plus jamais ce lâché.

Aujourd'hui

Le coure d'Orochimaru et enfin termine et naruto étais vanné d'un tel cour, mais a pêne

et-il sortie de la classe qu'une voix familière l'interpèle.

« Alors, c'étais comment ? » demanda le nouvelle arrivent.

« Affreux, je suis vraiment content que ca c'est fini. » dit Naruto en embrassent son

petit-ami.

Même ci il avait redoublé rien ne l'empêchait passé du temps avec ces amis et avec son petit-ami : Sasuke.


End file.
